


My Ghost

by Rionaa



Series: Everybody Wants To Know [1]
Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: BAMF!Melanie, Bus Jerks, F/F, Lesbians (Bisexuals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie and Halsey just wanted to go see a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost

Melanie sighed as she sat down on the bus, joined shortly by Halsey, her girlfriend. She quietly took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Halsey squeezed back and gave Melanie a small smile. "You alright, Mel?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm just- nervous, I guess."

"Nervous? What's there to be nervous about?"

Melanie made a broad gesture, indicating vaguely the bus, the woman in front of them with a fairly impressive looking hat, the outside world and Halsey's left knee.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific..." Halsey chuckled softly.

"You know, buses, public transport, lesbians..."

"Bisexuals," Halsey corrected, "and don't worry, it's absolutely fine, I promise you."

Melanie nodded slightly, before smiling and looking reassured. She sat back and stared out of the window beside Halsey, watching the houses streaking past.

Melanie's seat shifted slightly as someone sat down beside her. She looked up to see a broad man, perhaps in his late forties or fifties, staring down at her with a hungry expression. Halsey's hand tightened around her own. She didn't need to look round to know that Halsey was glaring at the man with eyes that could kill.

"Hey gorgeous." The man smirked, arranging his face into what was probably meant to be a flirtatious smirk. Melanie gulped.

He raised a hand slowly, and before Melanie knew it, his hand was on her breast, squeezing softly. Halsey let out an angry snort and made as though to rise, but Melanie put a firm hand on her knee, telling her to stay put.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she was sure the man beside her must be able to feel it, but she raised her head and made direct eye contact with him, putting on what she hoped was a suggestive face. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"If you're allowed to touch my breasts, am I allowed to touch your dick?" She kept her voice controlled, not allowing it to shake or show a single sign of her nerves. It worked.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, before his face split in a disgusting leer. "Sure, baby."

She beamed up at him before slamming her fist as hard as she could down into his groin.

She saw his eyes widen before he was doubled over in pain, a strangled scream escaping him. She turned to look at her girlfriend. Halsey's eyebrows were so high that they almost disappeared into her almost nonexistent bangs, and her face was covered in an incredulous grin. She looked around briefly before pressing her finger onto the stop button and grabbing Melanie's hand to pull her out of her seat.

"What-"

"This is our stop."

"No it-"

"Come on!"

Melanie allowed herself to he dragged off the bus before turning to Halsey, confused.

Her girlfriend was doubled over, one hand leaning on the bus stop post, shaking with laughter.

"Hals?"

"Oh- oh m- oh my go- od!" Halsey choked out between gasps for air.

The corners of Melanie's mouth turned up in a small smile. "That good, huh?"

"That good? Mel that was fucking incredible! 'If you're allowed to feel-'" Halsey broke down with giggles again.

"Thanks?" Melanie said with a confused head tilt.

"Okay, now come on, we've got half an hour to walk a mile and a half."

"A mile and a half? What are we even doing here?"

"We couldn't stay on that bus, we would have got chucked off in a minute anyway."

"Oh. Sorry..."

"No, don't worry about it, we can get there in time." Halsey took Melanie's hand and led her off down the road, still occasionally letting out a snort of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Bus thoughts


End file.
